Cristalizaciones de Zinc
thumb|250px|Macro crystalline glaze on porcelain by Denis Caraty. Los esmaltes cristalinos o bien, cristalizaciones de zinc, son una técnica de producción de esmaltes particulares, basados generalmente en la presencia del zinc y otros precursores como puede ser el rutilo, con objeto de reproducir cristales durante la bajada de temperatura del horno. Cuando los núcleos formadores son muy pequeños lo que produce es simplemente un esmalte mate. Las cristalizaciones pueden ser obtenidas con otros componentes, como los cristales Seiji Blue Celadon, o las venturinas. Willemita Historia Si bien se cree posible que los esmaltes cristalinos fueron producidos intencionalmente durante la Dinastía Song en China, sólo desde el siglo XIX, Ha sido tema de interés (Creber, 1997) desde que se redescubrió en 1870 por los fabricantes europeos. En los inicios del S XX, podemos ver en la literatura científica algunas notaciones de se formulación como la que nos presenta Edwar Thorpe: Fritas usadas en Sèvres en 1884 publicada por Doat, Taxile: Grand feu ceramics; a practical treatise on the making of fine porcelain and grès. Doat, Taxile; Robineau, Samuel E., tr; thumb|250px|Art Academy of the People's University, 1910. The people are, from left to right, [[Frederick Hurten Rhead, Samuel Robineau, Edward Gardner Lewis, Adelaide Alsop Robineau, Mabel Gertrude Lewis, Eugene Labarriere, George Julian Zolnay, Emile Diffloth and Taxile Doat.]] Las mezclas que usaban como más recomendables son 85 % de Frita N°1 o N°3 con 15% de Frita N°2, con una fórmula Seger muy próxima a las realizadas en la actualidad. *0,31 K2O 1,99 SiO2 *0,65 ZnO La primera receta de Charles Lauth es publicada en la revista de la American Ceramic Society en el 1904 es:La cristallisation. Yves Lambeau. thumb|left|Grès tile with quadrangular crystals. M. Diffloth, La Louvere. Belgium (Boch Bros.) Los ceramistas como Adelaide Alsop Robineau en Syracuse, comienzan a a partir de las recetas de Sèvres e intercambian sus resultados en revistas y publicaciones. A partir de este intercambio y de las enseñanzas en las escuelas como Herbert Sanders, investigador y educador, se comienzan a publicar libros con dedicación a los esmaltes cristalinos. Herbert publica en el 1931 Glazes for Special Effects, con varios capítulos dedicados. Crystalline Spectrum Glaze History. Diane Creber, Author of Crystalline Glazes published by A & C Black, 2nd edition, 2005. Norton (1937), en su documento de 1937 sobre el control de esmaltes cristalinos a través de un cuidadoso tratamiento térmico, observó que había materia considerable en la literatura ocupándose de la composición de los esmaltes, pero muy poco sobre la temperatura necesaria para generarlos. Desde el documento del Norton ha habido pocas referencias a los esmaltes cristalinos en la literatura científica, sólo ha sido en los últimos años, que un número importante de documentos sobre esmaltes cristalinos han aparecido en la literatura científica (Goddard, 1995; Sun et al., 1999; Karasu et al., 2000, 2001; Karasu & Turan, 2001, 2002; Rudhovskaya & Mikhailenko, 2001; Turan & Karasu, 2001),(Karasu et al., 2000, 2001; Karasu & Turan, 2001, 2002) o los propio de Norton, en años posteriores, o como coautor en (Norton, 1970, 1974; Kingery et al., 1976). Norton (1970). K. M. KNOWLES, F. S. H. B. FREEMAN (2004) Microscopy and microanalysis of crystalline glazesJournal of Microscopy 215 (3) , 257–270 doi:10.1111/j.0022-2720.2004.01380.x los cristales de willemita son los que forma el zinc con el cuarzo en el esmalte cristalino, esto es lo que dice F.H.Norton en su libro Cerámica Fina:Cristales de zinc con diversas temperaturas de crecimiento.]] En los vidriados se desarrollan grandes cristales durante la cochura y el enfriamiento. Dichos cristales crecen si son en forma de aguja o de placa (normalmente monoclínico o hexagonales), porque un cristal cúbico sólo puede alcanzar un tamaño correspondiente al espesor del vidriado, cuestión de pocas décimas de milímetro. El amplio estudio de Tammann demuestra que la cristalización ocurre en dos fases; primero se forman núcleos, es decir, los átomos bien ordenados forman, como mínimo, una celda unitaria y, después, crecen dichos núcleos con la adición de átomos de grupos atómicos de manera sistemática. Tammann comprobó que se daban dos casos: uno en que los núcleos se forman y crecen a la misma temperatura y otro en que los intervalos de temperatura para la formación de núcleos y su crecimiento no se solapan. La primera condición se conoce como cristalización espontánea y la segunda como cristalización controlada. Blau ha demostrado que los principios de cristalización controlada son válidos para los vidrios difusores opalescentes y, más tarde, esto se ha aplicado a la cerámica del vidrio. Norton demostró que pueden desarrollarse cristales de willemita (2ZnO • SiO2) en el siguiente vidriado: *0,235 K3O 0,051 Na2O 0,088 CaO 0,051I BaO 0,575 ZnO *0,162 Al2O3 *1/700 SiO2 0,202 TiO2 preparado a partir de la frita: *0,256 K2O 0,057 Na2O 0,057 BaO 0,630 ZnO *l,510 SiO2 0,221 TiO2 En la figura 1, se da la velocidad de formación de los núcleos entre 600 y 900° C, mientras que el crecimiento sólo tiene lugar entre 910 y 1250° C. Así, los cristales de este tipo se adaptan a la cristalización controlada. Debe ser posible mantener los 850° C durante el tiempo necesario para que se formen núcleos, calentar a 1150° C y hacerlos crecer hasta el tamaño deseado. No obstante, se presenta una dificultad, porque la velocidad de formación de núcleos es tal (varios miles por centímetro cuadrado y hora) que resulta físicamente imposible calentar lo suficiente una pieza, en el intervalo de formación, para obtener una cantidad de núcleos de 0,1 a 1 por cm2. Aún con calentamiento rapidísimo, se forman tantos núcleos que el vidriado resulta mate, a base de finos cristales. La solución consiste en disolver los núcleos a temperaturas superiores al ritmo de crecimiento. Se observará que la curva de formación de núcleos (fig. 13.2) toma valores negativos a elevadas temperaturas, de modo que, a 1 000° C, la velocidad de solución es de 1 000 núcleos por cm2 y hora. Se vio que el programa de calentamiento de la figura 13.3 daba buenos resultados, con unos 0,1 núcleos por cm2 y un crecimiento hasta de 3 cm de diámetro. BillBoyd bowl.jpg John-tilton.jpg|"Mother", Vase couvert en porcelaine tournée avec glaçure cristalline au baryum par John Tilton BillBoyd abst.jpg|Détail des cristaux argentés sur fond noir par Bill Boyd BillBoyd vasque2.jpg|Grand plat avec cristaux argentés et fond noir sur porcelaine par Bill Boyd Así la cantidad y el tamaño de los cristales quedan bajo control, aunque queda otro factor por regular: la forma. A bajas temperaturas de crecimiento, los cristales son circulares, pero van siendo cada vez más como listones a medida que la temperatura aumenta (fig. 2). En varias publicaciones se habla de la gran diversidad de cristales que se encuentra en los vidriados. Una de las mejores es la de Wolf 10 ilustrada con bellísimos ejemplares. No obstante, la investigación petrográfica se ha dedicado poco a identificar los cristales. Sin duda muchos de ellos son de rutilo o de illmenita. Bartoli y Stauber también han presentado vidriados excelentes. Elaboración thumb|180px|Glass structure 2d Abordar las cristalizaciones requiere comprender el proceso, en un esmalte normal la estructura que nos encontramos es luna estructura desordenada de los átomos, cuando realizamos las mesetas durante el enfriamiento, damos tiempos a que estos átomos adquieran el orden requerido para formar cristales. La forma más simple de obtenerlo es mediante cualquier receta baja en alúmina. Dado que el contenido en alúmina es muy bajo son esmaltes que corren libremente, con lo que hay que cocerlos sobre soportes especiales, que recojan el sobrante del esmalte, se suele separar la pieza con un soplete, calentando la base, y posteriormente se pule la base de la pieza. El óxido de zinc es conveniente calcinarlo para evitar que la pequeña cantidad de agua química que contiene evite la descamación del esmalte. Cuando se mantiene la temperatura con una meseta alrededor de los 1090ºC durante dos horas, se obtienen formas de agujas simples.Visible Crystals. Janet Hamer en Ceramics Today. Para mantener el esmalte homogéneo se suele añadir un espesante como la CMC, ya que el contenido en arcilla es nulo. Developing crystals at mid range by William Schran. PotteryMaking Illustrated • September/October 2007., la aplicación debe ser en capa gruesa, y se suele aplicar con los métodos tradicionales, pulverizado, con brocha o bien incluso con una espátula. Óxidos colorantes # Cobalto, azul, desde un 0,2 a un 3%, combina bien con el cobre y el manganeso, para opacificar circonio y/o estaño. # Cobre, Varios tonos de verde, desde 1-3%. Se puede combinar con cobalto, níquel y manganeso. # Níquel, colores plateados, tonos variados desde azules a verdes, 1-3%, combina bien con cobre y cobalto, no demasiado bien con el titanio. # Rutilo funciona más como modificador que como colorante no usar demasiada cantidad. # Hierro, Oro en marrón, dorado / marrón de naranja y canela diferentes combinaciones de color marrón. Utilice un 2-5% # Manganeso, desde rosas a lavanda. 0,5-4%. Funciona con el cobalto y el cobre. # 3% de óxido de cobre y 3% carbonato de bario (BaCO 3) # 1,5% de óxido de vanadio (V 2 0 5) and1.5% de ilmenita en una base de Fritas Ferro barniz. Recetas Cristalizaciones en base de vidrio molido Esmaltes que valen la pena compartir. :1250º C * 50 * 30 * 20 : ha resultado y sin curva de enfriamiento ni nada es la que nos dio Sinsonte hace tiempo. Esta formula la he llevado a 1250, apague el horno y cuando lo abrí, estaba la pieza llena de cristales, y por supuesto, bien pegadita a la placa, no sea cosa que salga todo de una!. :1170º C *Óxido de cinc.........22,5% *Carbonato de litio.... 9,5% *Carbonato de calcio... 4,5% *Arcilla blanca........17,6% *Cuarzo................38,4% *Óxido de titanio...... 7,5% En esta muestra los colorantes son: óx. de cobalto 1 + óx de cobre 1. : Esmaltes cristalinos para temperaturas medias. Está aplicado sobre una pasta blanca de gres. No serán tan espectaculares como los otros pero igual son interesantes. La fórmula es:CRISTALIZACIONES. Receta de Dante. Listado de ceramistas que desarrollan la técnica. * Pierre-Adrien DalpayratEmaux cristallins, En Wikipedia en francés. * Les frères Mougin, Joseph et Pierre * Didier Bellamy * Daniel de Montmollin * Jean Girel * Denis CaratyGrands cristaux sur Porcelaine. * John Tilton, Alachua (Florida), especialista en en cristalizaciones de mate de bario, à cono orton 9-10 (1290°C). Modifica los colores de sus esmaltes por el efecto reductor del monóxido de carbono en horno de gas Travaux de John Tilton. * Bill Boyd, Galiano Island (Colombie Britannique), especializado en los esmaltes a cono 9 (1280°C), con una meseta de mantenimiento entre 1000 et 1100°C durante 3 a 5 horas. Modifica los colores de los esmaltes también con reducción. Travaux de Bill Boyd. *'Lasse Östman', nos ofrece en su web diversas bases. Lasse Östman, Swedish potter *'William “Bill” Schran', recetario y rampas de cocción, en esmaltes de cono 6.Crystalline Glaze for Cone 6 * Jose Maria Mariscal, de la Bisbal. * Antonio Portela de Toledo Bibliografía * Glazes For Special Effects by Herbert Sanders, Watson-Guptill Pub. 1974 * Contemporary Ceramic Formulas by John W. Conrad, MacMillen Pub. Inc. 1980 * Macro-Crystalline Glazes: The Challenge of Crystals. Peter Ilsley. The Crowood Press 1999 * Crystalline Glaze Text by Dan Turnridge, Turnridege Porcelain 1990 * Crystalline Glazes by Diane Creber, University of Pennsylvania Press 2nd Ed. 2005 * Crystal Glazes by Fara Shimbo, Digitalfire Corp. http://digitalfire.com/books/518.php 2001 – An E-book on crystalline glazes, 2nd revised edition. * The Art of Crystalline Glazing, Basic Techniques by Jon & LeRoy Price, Krause Pub., 2003 Artículos *Making and Firing Crystalline Glazes by David Snair, Ceramics Monthly, Dec. 1975 *Crystal Glazes in Reduction by Thomas S. Carroll, Ceramics Monthly, Mar. 1991 *Crystalline Glazes: A Precise Method by Bevan Norkin, Ceramics Monthly, Mar. 1992 *Crystalline Glazes, a series of articles, The Studio Potter, Vol. 25, No. 1, Dec. 1996 *Crystalline Alchemy by Kate Malone, Ceramic Review 164 - 1997 *Crystal Glazing by Annet Hamster, Ceramic Review 174 – Nov/Dec. 1998 *Cone 6 Crystalline Glazing by William Schran, ClayTimes, Sept/Oct. 2000 Categoría:Esmalte cristalizaciones Categoría:Aula multimedia cristalizaciones